redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mauran Axestripe/Essay:Tying up loose ends
Several books have loose ends, such as the name of the former High Rhulain, who had died just before reaching Salamandastron. Quite a few of the Fan Fics explains these sort of unknown questions. I have yet to read all of the Fan Fictions, so please tell me on my talk page those stories that I have missed, as well as the authors of a story, as we now have the new blogs. I will continue work on this essay, but for now I will attempt to explain those that I have read below. Elmstripe's Story As far as we know, Russano the Wise was found with an anonymous female badger. In Elmstripe's Story, we found out that Russano's real name was Elmstripe, born to Skystripe and Woodrose. Their friend Syan Brushtail warned them of coming vermin, so they sent Elmstripe to his grandmother, Mayflower. Mayflower and Elmstripe travelled to Mossflower, on the way meeting a Skipper called Dannriver, who would not cross the border between Southsward and Mossflower. Soon after being lost, the two were cornered by a band of vermin, and Mayflower was killed. It was Mayflower that was the anonymous female badger that was killed. What exactly happened to Skystripe and Woodrose is unknown. A Greeneyes Christmas We know that Gingivere Greeneyes left Brockhall and went to live with Sandingomm, but what happened after that? In A Greeneyes Christmas, we find out that he and Sandingomm have two kittens, Mort and Belle. This is a story of a Christmas with the Greeneyes, and there is even a Mossflower version of The Twelve Days of Christmas. This story is not complete, nor is this an adventure story, it is simply a tale of a happy holiday. Nothing else truly relates to other books. Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain We know that Green Isle was attacked by wildcats and the original High Rhulain, but what exactly happened? In Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain, we find out that Nineclaw Felis, presumably an ancestor of Riggu Felis, was planning to attack Green Isle, which was then ruled by Queen Lenna Wildlough. This Fan Fic is not completed, nothing else is known. Loamhedge, final days We know that the dwellers of Loamhedge Abbey were driven out by a sickness. But what exactly happened? In Fan Fiction:Loamhedge, final days|Loamhedge, final days, we find out that Abbess Germaine's sister, Mary, was hit by the sickness and died. She decided that Loamhedge was too dangerous to live in anymore, and those that had not caught the sickness travelled away from Loamhedge. Only Abbess Germaine, Quint and Columbine were immune to the disease. Also, there were concerns about Sister Amyl, who was mysteriously unable to walk, like Martha Braebuck in Loamhedge (book). As we know, the Loamhedge Abbeybeasts made it to Mossflower, and joined with the Corim to overthrow Tsarmina Greeneyes in Mossflower (book). Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes We know that the Marlfoxes were the rulers of the island that Urthwyte once lived on, but why did the Marlfoxes arrive there, and what was the name of Silth's slain mate? In Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes, Silth is a small, cruel and demanding Marlfox cub. Silth, who longs to be queen, asks Terana the Healer to poison her mother, Jallegur. Terana, who is also a cook, slips poison into Jallegur's food. After Jallegur falls ill, Terana, as healer, is called in to assist the queen. Terana, instead of giving her a helpful potion, gives Jallegur another dose of poison, killing Jallegur. King Kerad, mourning the loss of his beloved mate, becomes terrified of the campsite, and orders the Marlfoxes to move. Later, as they cross a swamp, Silth pushes Terana, who drowns. After the swamp, Silth recruits another assassin, a male called Vulpar. Vulpar kills Bredun, another fox. Five seasons later, the Marlfoxes are nearing the lake. Vulpar was later killed by Silth (see the Talk:Fan Fiction:Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes|talk page), suggesting that Vulpar may have become Silth's mate. This story is not complete, nothing else is known. A Warrior Goes On... We know that Matthias (or rather Methuselah) found a verse etched in the rock, put there by Martin. But how did Martin know about Matthias? In A Warrior Goes On..., we see Martin, falling asleep and having dreams about a young mouse, almost identical to himself. The mouse's name is Matthias, and in the dreams Matthias seems to have the presence of an elder, although they were probably about the same age in the dream. Strange things happen to Martin, having a scroll out of his dreams become real, and finding himself outside. And so, Martin and Gonff decide to work out the riddle on the scroll. This Fan Fic is not completed, nothing else is known. I'm sure Charie's got help from BJ, it's a must-read. Category:Blog posts